1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jumpsuits, specifically to an improved utilitarian dropseat in a jumpsuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,547,457 1,561,545 1,634,829 2,284,953 2,357,532 2,368,034 2,389,273 2,611,132 2,849,717 3,088,116 3,852,824 3,949,427 3,994,026 4,447,911 4,457,025 4,535,480 4,607,396 ______________________________________
While jumpsuits have always been desirable and "easy to wear" articles of clothing for women, undressing to use the toilet has made them inconvenient. Heretofore, to solve this problem, a dropseat was used to provide an opening for toilet use. However, the opening was not wide enough to render it useful, and a self-belt tie was used to close the dropseat, destroying the "line" of the jumpsuit and making it uncomfortable to wear by drawing the crotch up too high, defeating the reason women buy them in the first place. Additionally, the self-ties are long and frequently fall on the floor or toilet seat, exactly the kind of incident women want to avoid in a public restroom.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
a) to provide a jumpsuit that is comfortable, easy to wear and provides the symmetry of the normal jumpsuit without the inconvenience of undressing to use the toilet;
b) to provide a jumpsuit with hidden, in-seam side pockets which facilitate the opening of the dropseat, allowing it to open wide enough to accomplish its purpose;
c) to provide a jumpsuit utilizing an elasticized, back waistband which holds the dropseat in place close to the waist when closed, rendering it undetectable;
d) to provide a jumpsuit with tabs attached to the dropseat waistband which become the side waistband portions and are hidden from view when fastened so as to create an unbroken line and the look of a normal jumpsuit; and
e) to provide a dropseat with attached side tabs for fastening which are not bulky or cumbersome and do not get in the way or drop on the floor.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a jumpsuit with an easy to use and easy to fasten dropseat.